Lost episode Battle of the Bands
by GHP
Summary: What happens when music and invader zim collide well how ever it is it will be good!


BY GHP

Battle Of The Bands

INT. THE CLASSROOMChildren sit at desks. ZIM is sitting in his seat, twiddling with his pencil. It's all very boring. MS. BITTERS is drawing horrible, blobby shapes on the chalkboard. Some kids yawn. DIB coughs. Suddenly, ZITA bursts into the classroom, holding up a strange looking square object. ZIM stares at it. The children begin oohing and ahhing.

ZITA: HEY EVERYBODY!!! Guess who got the new Goo Goo GaChoo CD?The class suddenly erupts into applause. ZIM looks confused. The class begins erupting into mayhem.

ZIM (Queitly): What is that thing?

DIB suddenly appears, standing next to ZIM.

DIB: It's called music, ZIM.

ZIM: Music?

DIB: Yes, music. It's what humans listen to for entertainment.

ZIM: Hmm…. Humans like people who make music?

DIB: Yes. Yes they do.

ZIM (Growing Louder With Each Word): Then I shall create the most popular band in the entire universe, and people will bow DOWN TO ZIM AND I SHALL BE THE RULER OF THE EARTH!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!ZIM notices the class staring at him. ZIM sneezes.

INT. ZIMS LAB

ZIM and GIR, both without their disguises, are standing on the floor. ZIM is pushing random buttons.

ZIM: Time to find out what makes this, "Music" so powerful.

ZIM pushes a button. Horrible, awful disco music fills the air. ZIM puts his hands to the side of his head, where his ears should be. GIR busts out in a funky break dance.

ZIM: OOH, THIS EARTH MUSIC'S HORRIBLE!!!!

GIR: I LIKE IT!!!!

GIR continues to break dance terribly.

ZIM: I wonder…Zim pushes another button. This time, rap music fills the air.

ZIM: Oh… this… , a random child falls from the : HEY LOOK! ZIM'S LISTENING TO 20 DOLLARS!!! HE'S MY FAVORITE!!!! YAAAY!!!

GIR: YAAAAAAY!!!

ZIM looks : OH MY GOSH!! ZIM IS AN ALIEN, DIB WAS RIGHT DIB WAS-

ZIM pulls a wire out of his PAK and sticks it up the random child's nose. ZIM pushes a button on his PAK.

EXT. ZIMS LABLarge amounts of painful screaming are heard. Followed by…

ZIM (O.S): GIR! Clean this child's skin off my labs.

GIR (Also O.S) Okeedokee!More painful screaming is heard. Suddenly, the screaming stops.

INT: ZIMS LAB

ZIM is once again looking at a monitor. GIR walks up to him and jumps up and down.

GIR: I DID IT!!! I dumped the little boy's skin down the drain…

ZIM: Excellent work GIR.

GIR: AND I FOUND THIS THING!!!

GIR opens up his head and pulls out MINIMOOSE. MINIMOOSE squeaks adorably. ZIM laughs.

ZIM: MINIMOOSE!!! I've been looking all over for you!MINIMOOSE squeaks.

ZIM: Excellent idea, MINIMOOSE! If I can start my own musical group, then maybe I can get the earth children to do anything I say…MINIMOOSE squeaks.

ZIM: Ahaha, you said it MINIMOOSE

ZIM, and GIR begin laughing madly.

EXT. THE SKOOLChildren play at their twisted, metallic hell of a playground. ZIM and GIR (Both In Disguises) walk around holding flyers. ZIM and GIR walk up to a random group of children and hands them a flyer.

ZIM: Hello squealy earth grapefruits. I am here because I am starting a band with my dog and my pet moose. I would like for you to come to my premiere gig, tonight at 8 o' clock sharp in the skool gym.

CHILD: Okay, sure. This oughta be worth a laugh.

ZIM raises his hands up into the : SUCCESS!!! Now, GIR, go spread these around to the other children.

GIR: YES, MY MASTER!!!

GIR squeals madly, and walks into the middle of the playground. Suddenly, he explodes, and flyers fly run and grab them. They smile, and then walk off. Once again, ZIM raises his hands victoriously. GIR debris lands all around ZIM. ZIM continues smiling. DIB walks

right on up to ZIM, holding a flyer.

DIB: I know what you're up to ZIM!

ZIM: Oh yeah, well then what am I up to, you filthy hog-faced pea bread!?

DIB: That was just stupid.

ZIM frowns

DIB: But I do know that you are going to play your music and get people to like it, and from there on out, you will make people do whatever your music says!

ZIM: So? What are you going to do.

DIB: Absolutely nothing.

ZIM: Heh?

DIB: That's right! I'll let you play your music. I'll just start my own band!

ZIM: OH YEAH!! And who's going to play music with you?

DIB: Oh, well, I'll think of something.

ZIM: Well, good luck with that.

DIB: Thanks. I won't need it.

ZIM and Dib scowl at each other. The bell rings. MS. BITTERS' voice fills the . BITTERS: Get inside the school, all of you. Don't make me unleash the leach monsters on you again!Children begin screaming and running indoors. DIB continues to stare at ZIM. ZIM continues to stare at DIB. Suddenly, a huge explosion is heard, and an enormous, giant leech monster crashes down on top of GIR'S remains. ZIM and DIB scream and run inside. All of a sudden, the enormous giant leech explodes, revealing a large, unexploded, completely reformed GIR. GIR smiles.

INT. SKOOL GYM FIVE HOURS LATERAbout 200 children are standing on the ground. A large screen is suspended in midair. Suddenly, an IRKEN symbol appears on the screen. ZIM, GIR, and MINIMOOSE teleport onto the stage. Zim walks up to a futuristic drum set and sits down. MINIMOOSE telepathically straps on a guitar. Smoke begins filling the stage, as ZIM begins pressing buttons on the drum set. MINIMOOSE begins playing guitar. It wall sounds very electronic-y. The smoke begins to clear, as GIR walks up to the center of the stage. The crowd begins oohing and ahhing at GIR's cuteness. Without warning, the cute, green dog begins busting out in ROCK

GIR: OOOOHHHHGG AAAAAAAAAHHHGGGHH AAASLALALALALA YO MA NAME IS GIR AND I'M ON THE TOWN YO MA NAME IS GIR AND I'M ON THE TOWN I GOT MY MINIMOOSE, WE'RE IRKEN INVADERS, SET PHASERS TO ROCK CAUSE I'M EATING YOUR TABLES!!!Crazy guitar rock fills the air.

GIR: ZIM!!!!More rock fills the air.

GIR: ZIM!!!!The beat continues.

GIR: ZIM!!!!A shot of MINIMOOSE flipping over, as his guitar stays telepathically suspended in the air. Its strings are somehow being plucked.

GIR: BOW DOWN TO ZIM!!!!!!!!The song ends. The crowd erupts into cheers. ZIM walks onto center stage.

ZIM: Now, what would you do if I told you to do everything I say?The crowd continues to cheer.

ZIM: EXCELLENT!!!! Now, you must all OBEY ZI-DIB jumps on stage and kicks ZIM in the face. ZIM flies offstage and lands in an electrical cage. Also inside the cage is WILLY

ZIM: What? NOOOO!!! THE WILLY CAGE!!!!!!!ZIM begins running around the cage , Dib is standing up onstage.

DIB: Now, let me introduce my band, THE PARANORMAL INVESTIGATORS!!

DOGGY, MOOSE….Thingy... Strap on your instruments…MINIMOOSE squeaks and straps on his guitar. GIR walks over to the drum set.

GIR: I LIKE TO PAINT BUTTER!!!GIR begins randomly banging his head against the drum set. MINIMOOSE plays to same chord over and over again. Dib just blabbers and rattles on about…stuff…

DIB: WHYYYYYYYYYYY ARE YOU ALL SOOO DUMB!!!! WHY DOES NO ONE BELIEVE ME!!!!! (Extended Dialogue.)

Dib continues singing. It sounds horrible. The audience boo's and begins leaving. ZIM, seeing this as a sign, smiles, and throws Willy outside of the cage. The crowd reaches into WILLY'S belly button and pull out some lint. The audience throw's the lint at DIB. After a few seconds of watching DIB get hit in the face with WILLY'S belly lint, MS. BITTERS enters the room.

MS. BITTERS: SIIILLLEEENCCCEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The room immediately becomes quite. ZIM uses this opportunity to use his PAK to disable the electricity inside the cage. He crawls out, collects GIR and MINIMOOSE, and sits down in a chair.

MS. BITTERS: EVERYBODY LEAVE NOW!!!!-ZIM runs quickly out of the skool, along with the other children.

MS. BITTERS: EXCEPT FOR YOU DIB!!!Dib stops right short of the exit.

MS. BITTERS: Dib, your performance tonight was horrible, so I outfitted the Giant Leech Monsters with Lasers and a Homing Device. They will chase you to the ends of the earth.

DIB looks shocked, and scared for his life.

MS. BITTERS: Are you prepared to run, DIB?

DIB shakes his head.

MS. BITTERS: Well to bad.

The Giant Leech Monsters emerge from the ground.

DIB screams and runs out of the building. He runs right past ZIM.

ZIM: SUCCESS!!!!!! Now that I have the DIB running for the hills, I can use music to control the humans and make them my slaves!!!!! HAHAHAHA-Heh?

ZIM looks around to see that all of the children have gone home.

ZIM: GAH, CURSES!!!!!!!!!!!!

GIR: Aw, it's okay master. Now we can go and do what we planned to do today.

ZIM: And what was that, GIR?

GIR: I squeaks.

ZIM: MINIMOOSE, THAT'S GENIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!

GIR: What do we do, WHAT DO WE DO!!!!

ZIM: Well, we watch the DIB human run and scream in terror, why, of COURSE!!!!!! Come on, GIR, USE YOUR ROCKETS!!!!

GIR: ROCKET MODE ACTIVATED!!!!

ZIM and MINIMOOSE climb on top of GIR as he rockets off into the END appears on the screen a explosion is heard


End file.
